futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It Happened In Vegas
Plot Fry becomes addicted on watching a new television show about a house full of cameras that just tape the life of eighteen robots live, named the Big Bot Brother. Leela struggles to get him out of it, but afted discovering all the money he doesn't have and had spend voting on the show, destroys the television and bound Fry to find a new hobbie. Meanwhile, Bender interview mexican robot maids with Hermes in his new robot condo when a contestant shows up to be someone Bender knows a little "too" well: he's former vegas wife, Charize! Unable to run away from her, Bender discovers about Charize's pregnancy, and after showing him an ultrasound video with a human-robot hybrid baby that looks a lot like Bender (even with his addictions, since the ultrasound shows the baby drinking inside the woman's belly), he has nowhere to go but declare himself the father of that son, realizing then that he's life has gone to waste. Trying to come up with a creative solution for Bender's problem, Hermes tries to have Bender convince Charize to get an abortion, as the two go to an abortion clinic without her noticing it. During he's day off, Fry goes through everyone's personal stuff and find Zoidberg's diary. Without anything to do, Fry starts reading it, until he's caught by Amy. He struggles to explain to her what is happening and the reason he's doing such things when she sympathizes with his boredom and decides to be bored with him. After hours and hours of nothing to do, Amy tries to teach Fry about the Yeti language so he would be able to pick up girls in the appropriate bar, but Fry's tiny human brain cannot retain the appropriate ammount of information, and Amy sees herself bound to become Fry's wingman in a woman hunt over bars all over the galaxy. In the abortion clinic, Bender flirts with the receptionist as Charize asks when the doctor to "test" her baby for abnormalities will be ready, when a fetus walk by her and explain what just happened to him. Heartbreaked after the backstabbing, Charize runs away as she falls down the stairs. Realizing that her falling down the stairs was a common accident, Bender might had all his problems solved, until Charize returns to his robot condo and decides to face him again. Tired of the family feud, Hermes come up with an even more constructive solution: pretend to be gay. Meanwhile, Fry and Amy enjoy a Yeti pub named Bigfoot's Bigbeers, until they run into Professor Farnsworth and Zoidberg. Unable to hide from Zoidberg that the two know he's secret, Fry and Amy end up breaking Zoidberg's heart, and Professor Farnsworth is put to game to restore it, leaving alone the woman who was supposed to be his date. Sensing that Professor Farnsworth's former date may be an ideal match for him, Fry tries to approach her, until he finds out she only speaks Yeti. After a confusing dinner with the messy translator Amy, Fry end up not taking the girl home, and is punished by Professor Farnsworth to deliver a huge box of candy to male and single ladybugs with sexuality problems, and get Fry on big trouble. When the crew (minus Fry being attacked by bissexual ladybugs) reunites at Professor Farnsworth's office/lab to watch a show called Saturday Night Dead, Bender and Hermes quickly review the plan of everyone confirming their homossexuality to Bender's ex-wife, but Leela is reluptant about it. When Charize arrives and she sees the stupid little play Bender and Hermes are trying to pull off, she reveals the trick to Charize. Fooled again, she steps down as Bender comes closer to her, and afraid of him attacking her to get rid of that baby, end up falling through a window into the streets and die. Relief, Bender sits down and drink a beer like nothing have happened.